Kou Empire's Fanalis
by vampirehime92
Summary: What if Morgiana didn't meet Alibaba and Aladdin instead she meets and saved by none other than Hakuei and Seisyun from her cruel owner's hands and went with them to the most powerful nation, the Kou Empire where she meets her savior's younger brother, Hakuryuu Ren and she will discover a dark secret hidden beneath the palace's doors.
1. The Fanalis Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**

 **Summary: Instead of meeting on Alibaba and Aladdin, Morgiana ended up been saved by one of the current Kou Emperor's children and serve under the Kou Empire. How will a certain Fanalis girl fit in to this powerful but conservative nation, and then, she will discover a dark secret lurking in the palace.**

 **Pairing: Hakuryuu Ren x Morgiana**

 **Warning: Not following the canon plot.**

 **Chapter 1: The Fanalis Girl**

 **Quishan**

A young woman wearing a simple normal clothes together with her young companion. Her bluish-eyes stared at the people around the marketplace.

"Milady, are you sure about this?" A young male voice looks so concern over his master and the First Imperial Princess of a powerful nation. They were in disguise as a commoner because, his master wishes to witness the slavery system of this country.

The young woman smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine." She assured her young male companion, Seisyun. Both of them continue to observe while walking together with other common people and on their way, the young princess noticed a red haired little girl that captures her interests.

"That hair…" she mutters.

"Milady, it looks like where in trouble." The young boy said to his female master. Her blue eyes stared at the thugs approaching them with dark intentions.

* * *

The strong deadly heat of the sun was no big deal to a petite pinkish-red haired girl in a crowded market place of an unknown desert land. She was carrying a big basket of oranges over her head proven that she came from a certain powerful tribe, The Fanalis and she didn't mind about it because, she had lost her inner strength and confidence because of her low status as a slave.

 _Cling_ the chain shackles on her legs was something that she didn't want anyone to see especially unknown travelers. She's been a slave for as long as she remembers, and she remembers that day she was taken away from her Fanalis parents and she was auctioned in front of the crowded people.

She shook her head, she tried to forget about that horrible incident and focus on her job because, if her task were unfinished then, she will be whipped by that pig Budel, an obese man working under a slave trader named Jamil and a grape wine vendor.

"Kyahh!" her red eyes shot on a scene where a young older woman together with her male companion of some five street thugs surrounded them. The spectators where all surprise and worried over the wo man and her companion.

The red haired girl noticed the scene with confusion on her face.

The rude men chuckling sinisterly at them and one approach the young woman wearing a hood around her head, "Hmm…you got a nice earing right there." Noticing her jeweled earrings she forgot to remove earlier. The imperial princess holds her disgusts over this ugly man invading her personal space. She's been dealing this kind of people before so, it's no big deal that she will defeated them with her Metal Vessel.

Seisyun moved forward and protect his royal mistress, "Get lost! Leave us alone!" he glared at the thugs surrounded them and draw out his two small swords. The thugs were silenced when the young pretty boy turns aggressive and they suddenly laughed that it gives the red haired girl an uncomfortable feeling while watching them bullying those foreign travelers.

Another man grabbed the young woman's shoulders and her hood fell from her head revealed her pretty face. She has a long bluish dark hair, fair skin and big pretty blue eyes. The thugs were slightly went pink after seeing her beautiful face and decided to capture this woman and sell her to a noblemen.

She narrowed her eyes, "Leave or you'll all face the consequence." She warned them with deadly gaze, but those dangerous thugs didn't have any effect of her warnings.

The red haired girl's fist clench, though deep inside, she didn't want to involve in other people's business but that woman was in trouble and she couldn't let a female been treated like this by those bastardious men.

"Lady Hakuei!" the bluish haired boy shouted as he saw in horror that his royal mistress was been harassed by these horrible men while he was dealing another thug.

The young woman named Hakuei grabbed her feathered metal vessel but stopped when one of the thugs pulled her wrist and was about to be stab by a dagger. Her blue eyes reflected the pointed weapon and closed her eyes thinking of her little brother, Hakuryuu and her step brother, Kouen Ren.

Just then, a powerful legs assaulted the man's body that grumbles the earth's ground. The iron shackles was getting in her way but she must do what she have to do. Her emotionless expression stares at the beautiful older woman and later on, she averted her gaze and focused her attention to the group of thugs making a commotion around the market place.

Hakuei's eyes widen and saw the same red haired figure with deadly gaze on her assaulter. The red haired girl stomped the man's head mercilessly. The other thug members were stunned and went pale that their companion is been physically assaulted by the red haired brat.

The thug members glared at the red haired girl and much to their misfortune, like a beast, the red haired girl ran foward and she punched and kicks them to the stomach ignoring the stunned and fearful looks of the spectators and the surprise looks of both Seisyun and Hakuei.

As the thugs were defeated and the guards were arrested those battered men. The red haired girl panted slowly and decided to act as if nothing happens, she grab the large basket of oranges and placed them once again to her head, she noticed that the young woman earlier was staring at her but more likely, her iron shackles that binds her as a slave. Her face flustered out of embarrassment and shame only that she fell out of balance. She was horrified that the fruits were fall on the dirty ground.

An orange was rolled on Hakuei's feet and the kind woman gently pick up the oranges and helped the red haired girl collected them.

She smiled at the red haired girl, "Thank you for saving me back there. I am truly indebt to you, Miss." The gentle princess said with a gentle smile on her face. The red haired girl awed at the pretty young woman, no one has ever treated her gently before but she remembers that she has a task that she must finished, "It's nothing. I need to go now. Thank you for helping me." The timid red haired girl replied in a nonchalant way and proceeds to do her job.

Noticing that the red haired girl keeps avoiding her gaze, the young princess recalls this girl's brutal strength while fighting those thugs and she had read them from the scrolls in the library; A powerful tribe from the Dark Continent.

"Seisyun. There's no mistaken it…that girl…" Hakuei's expression filled with determination and confidence as she put on her hooded cloak.

"You're right. Lady Hakuei, she's a Fanalis…but…" his eyes travels down to her chain-bind shackles, couldn't help but to pity the one who saved his master.

Hakuei's confident expression changes into sadness, "Poor child." She heard from the rumors that some of the surviving Fanalis were turned into slaves around the world and one of them is that girl who saved her life. She clenched her fist, she have to do something to save that child.

* * *

 **Slave Prison**

Slashes and gush were marked around the red haired girl's body. Her assaulter was continues to whipped her while her arms been chained. The red haired girl's eyes were filled with tears because of the pain of being whipped again by her master, the slave trader named Jamil.

"Who ordered you to do something like that with those thugs? Are you playing a hero again, Morgiana?" he whipped her again causing a bleeding on her back and the smell of the blood itching the red haired girl's nose.

"Guh!" she gritted her teeth as Jamil whipped her ten times as punishment for disobeying him.

"Those thugs you've taken out. You don't know that they're my subordinates." After hearing that, Morgiana realizes that she was causing a lot of trouble by saving people and she wasn't surprise about that because, Jamil was the leader of this town and all of the people around here where his pawns.

"I-I don't know." She replied weakly. She screamed in pain as the wicked Jamil continues to torture his favorite slave since he was just a child. He enjoys torturing Morgiana to the point that this stupid girl loses her confidence and will as a Fanalis. She is always been his slave.

/

 **-Inn-**

"According to some source, this town is been ruled by a slave trader named Jamil and half of the population here where slaves from different regions. It seems that the female Fanalis was one of them, Your Majesty." Seisyun said while pouring a hot cup of tea for his royal mistress while discussing the slave system in this merchant town.

Hakuei sip the tea and sighed, " Is that so, though, I have no intention on meddling this town's government system but we are only here to gather more data and nothing else." She reminded her young assistant.

But her thoughts were on that Fanalis girl and her nonchalant expression and it bothers her.

It was a pure accident that she met a female Fanalis on her current travel in Quishan, and it was the first time she had met a rare Fanalis female aside a male one since she came across them on her travels in different countries. That Fanalis girl was a bit younger than her little brother in the Kou Empire. Thinking of her little brother, Hakuryuu was given her a bit homesick. She misses her dear little brother so much but she must finish her mission first.

"Seisyun, I would like you to arrange a meeting between me and the leader of this town." Hakuei ordered her assistant.

The blue haired boy surprise and bowed respectfully at his master, "As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

"A representative…from the Kou Empire?" Jamil couldn't believe his ears when his obese servant told him about a blue haired boy says that his master wishes to meet him. He stood from where he had seated and couldn't believe his luck on this rare privilege of being in contact on one of the people of the most powerful nation in the world.

He smirked widely and thought of the idea of becoming one of the officials of the Kou Empire. It would make him the most powerful man if he had the privilege on being part of the Kou Empire.

"Hehe…this is great, tell the messenger that I accepted the Kou Empire's representative's invitation. I am sure that this is a great business for me." He snickered sinisterly and his eyes filled with greed.

Meanwhile, Goltas was eyeing on his evil master…with murderous intent from the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. A New Hope

**Chapter 2: A New Hope**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi.**

"Morgiana, stay still…" a kind woman who was also a slave tended the red haired girl's wounds after been tortured by their master. The girl grit her teeth, this is far more worst that she had expected. He usually kicks her and even punches her but being whipped this even harshly was…so painful.

Though she had forgotten to leak a single tear, Morgiana's chest were filled with sadness and fear. For almost 10 years of being a slave under the hands of Jamil and follows his dirty orders, she had forgotten her true identity and just let herself be shackles at the hands of her captor.

The kind woman smiled, "It's all done. I've cleaned the stains in your back and you'll be fine now." The red haired girl smiled kindly at the person who helped her, "Thank you for your kindness, Miss Bhata." She put on her slave clothes and bowed respectfully at the older woman.

The woman named Bhata shook her head, "You don't have to thank me. You've been really a good girl for helping me out in my fruit stand despite being a slave." She grab the Fanalis girl's hands and looked at her with a plead look, "Morgiana…I want you to leave this place. You have a bright future ahead of you if you just unchained…" but she was paused of the red haired girl's solemn look as if that she had loss her confidence.

"I've…already given up on that idea. There is no way that I'll be able to leave this place because…" she wrapped her arms and thought about Jamil and his constant abuse on her and her painful childhood that she was taken away from her parents.

"…I don't where else to go if I…" they were startled when the prison door opens and revealed the evil slave trader Jamil and his other few crews.

He smirked widely at Morgiana and the older woman seem a bit worried over the girl, "We have work to do." The red haired girl feel that something is not right.

* * *

 **Jamil's Mansion**

Seisyun together with his mistress were escorted by the obese man who happens to be Jamil's assistant. Hakuei and lead them to his master's luxurious guest room, she mentally prepare herself, she was thinking about the Fanalis girl and if she was sure that she's here then, she will proceed her plan.

The door creaked opened and saw the leader of this town and the Fanalis girl with chains on her legs and as well, a large man with a mask on his face. The Ren princess was surprise to learn that the Fanalis is been treated horribly by this awful pale man who was kneeling before her out of respect.

"Greetings! I humbly welcome you to my town… I am the chief of this place, My name is Jamil." his small eyes traveled to the hooded woman, "Are you perhaps the representative of the Kou Empire?" At those words, Morgiana was surprise hearing that these people she helped in the marketplace were came from that powerful empire.

She interwine her knuckles on her palms indicated the Kou Empire's salutation traits, "Yes, I am the First Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire; Hakuei Ren" she remove her hood and reveal her stunning face in front of them, Jamil was speechless but he must maintain his posture. Judging from the look of her face, she looks powerful and felt a strong vibes around this woman.

His mind clouded with ambition, he must convince the Kou princess to let him joined her ranks. He didn't care if he sells his town to the Kou Empire because what he wants more was power and status.

The red haired girl as well was shocked to learn that this lady was a princess.

She continues, "I am only here to survey your town and nothing else. I wished that you will allow us to stay here without any violence occurred while our presence is here. Is that alright, Mr. Jamil?" the princess stared at the distrustful young man. She didn't like him from the moment she met him and the way those few slaves were chained indicate that this man was a demon.

" _This is a perfect opportunity."_ He thought filled with greed.

"Alright, Your Majesty but in one condition." Those words startled both Hakuei and Seishyun including Morgiana and Goltas.

His eyes filled with sinister vibe, "I want to become part of the Kou Empire." this makes Seishyun surprised, "Are you an idiot!" he draw his spear but he was intervene by his mistress with a stern look on her face.

The slaves behind his back understand what kind of a sick and ambitious he is. Although Morgiana remain quiet but her fist clenched. She just hope that the lady will not accept his condition because, someone as manipulative, cruel and sadistic like Jamil cannot be part in the noble society.

Hakuei closed her eyes, " _As I've expected…"_ She had encounters these kind of horrible people before and she knows very well how to deal with such cruel and ambitious conditions. Slave traders offer their captive slaves to a certain folk town and forced to work withno wages. Her homeland practices slavery as well and she, a person born from the inner palace, had no knowledge of so many people have suffered in slavery.

That's why, she wanted a unified world that filled with equality of many. That's why, she had high expectations to the Kou Empire to established that kind of peaceful world.

After that long silence, the Ren princess spoke, "If you want to become part of the Kou Empire then, release all the slaves in this town." She challenged the arrogant Chief.

Jamil and the others were surprise, he, Jamil, the future King Vessel, will allow such a thing such freeing those dirty rats?

That is beyond, ridiculous…

"T-That's absurd! Just who do you think you are! Even if you are a fucking princess of the Kou Empire! I will not let someone like you foil my ambition! Goltas! Kill her!" he ordered the muscular- masked man.

The guards surrounded them and Hakuei grab her Metal Vessel and attacks them as they were floating and been flew away by a strong wind indicates that Hakuei's Dijnn is a Wind Type. Morgiana, using her strength, winstand the strong wind and she eyed at Jamil, who was struggling while clenching at Goltas' back.

After that, the entire mansion was cleared and the only left was Jamil, Goltas and Morgiana, while the others been swept away including all the furniture around the mansion.

Both Hakuei and Seisyun looked at the startled Jamil and glared at the Ren princess. So, this is what his 'teacher' told him about a royalty having a Metal Vessel.

"This bitch…she's probably a King's candidate of a Magi." He muttered. He wanted to become the king but in order to do that, he must find a dungeon and conquer the Djinn itself and as well, meet a Magi who will help him to become king that is how his 'teacher' had told him ever since he was a child.

Since this woman's a Metal Vessel user, he had no chance against her but…his eyes traveled on his prize; his favorite slave, Morgiana.

"It's your turn, Morgiana." At his words, Morgiana obeys and ran to the blue haired boy with incredible agility and speed. Seishyun attacks the Fanalis girl using his spear and he was struggling because of this girl's powerful legs. The Fanalis girl continues on kicking Seisyun's defensive mode as he shielded himself with his spear.

Hakuei's worried look at her servant.

The black haired young man's eyes widen filled with pleasure, "That's right. You had no chance against my Morgiana, she came from the Fanalis tribe, the strongest tribe in the Dark Continent." His eyes traveled on the serious Hakuei, if Morgiana able to defeat that blue haired brat, he will take hostage on the princess in exchanged for power and status in the Kou Empire.

The Ren princess stared at the red haired girl, "So, her name is Morgiana, huh?" she muttered as she heard that from the arrogant young man.

Seisyun tried his best to avoid the red haired girl's fist and her powerful legs, If he could just avoid of being hit by this girl's assault. He glanced at his worried female master who seems a bit worried over him.

"Lady Hakuei, I can carry this so please escape while you still can." The blue haired boy shouted as he struggled on fighting this red haired girl.

She clench her fist, there is no reason to stay like this, "Please stop…I beg you…Morgiana-san." As she heard her name been called by the princess of the Kou Empire, the Fanalis girl stopped and was confused as to why she was having this kind of relaxed feeling. Her red –pinkish eyes stared at the young older lady and then to the angry Jamil. Seisyun's feet collapsed and he was really tired and lose of magoi on fighting this Fanalis girl.

He gritted his teeth angrily, "Morgiana!, capture that woman and bring her to me!" he yelled angrily at the young female slave. The Fanalis wanted to obey him but her instincts tells her not to.

He grit his teeth, "Why are you hesitating you, stupid girl! Capture that woman so that I can become part of the Kou Empire!" he yelled at her. Both Hakuei and Seisyun were disgusted. There's no way, this guy will ever be part of their empire.

" _What is wrong with me? I was supposed to follow his orders and yet…"_ she looked at her binding chains on her legs. These heavy and unbreakable chains that symbolizes her weak and powerless self.

Meanwhile, Hakuei felt the girl's hesitation and the woman gathered her confidence, "Are you satisfied of following that despicable man's orders and just be a slave forever?" her strong words snapped the Fanalis girl's thoughts and bitter memories.

She moved forward, "I know about the Fanalis tribe and they're amazingly strong people. That's why, you should live your life the way you wanted…not as a slave but a…free person." The Ren first princess tried to convince the stunned Fanalis girl.

"A…free person?" the young girl whispered. She had never thought of that ever since she was been held as a slave for 10 years.

Goltas was just listening and agreed on what the noble princess just said. He observed and eyeing the Fanalis girl for a long time and he couldn't help but to pity on the red haired girl's miserable state. She was not supposed to be in this kind of life that's why, he had a plan…he had a plan on freeing Morgiana from this hell.

The large masked man grab Jamil's back and the young Chief was surprise and angry, "Goltas, you scum! What are you doing-" the three of them witness as the large muscular man crushed the arrogant young man's neck and he dispose the young chief's body on the floor with his lifeless body indicating that he was dead.

Morgiana's eyes widen in shock, Goltas just break Jamil's neck but why?, she avert her gaze as she heard numerous footsteps from the second floor, indicated that the town guards are going to arrive in this wrecked place.

The large muscular man stoicly approaches the stunned Fanalis girl and lifted his axe. Both Hakuei and Seisyun were shocked, "That man… is he going to kill that girl as well?" the young blue haired boy muttered, still weak and injured from his fight earlier but Hakuei aided hi.

The young princess observed and surprise that the muscular masked man was just broke the young Fanalis girl's chains. His dark eye stared down at Morgiana's height, "I have killed so many people and done evil things but you are different. Go back to your homeland, Morgiana. That is my last wish." He grabbed Jamil's corpse body and killed himself in front of them as he stabbed his chest with a blade he snatched from dead Jamil's pocket. The Fanalis girl was surprise at what Goltas just did. "Go-ltas…" she whispered.

Just then, a group of citizens and guards appeared and surprise the gruesome situation before them and the only left was two young ladies and a blue haired boy. While Hakuei assist her injured assistant, Morgiana eyed them and felt hoped while looking at the two of them.

* * *

 **Next day**

As they cleared up the former chief's mansion, the citizens threw Jamil and Goltas' corpse to an isolated desert where their corpse will be fed to the flesh-eating vultures. Both of these people gave suffering to their lives and it was befitting that they will be treated inhumanely.

But Morgiana was disagreed on how they treated Goltas' corpse and she didn't care a bit less about the corpse of her cruel master. She didn't feel anything when he died, in fact, he deserve to be killed by Goltas' hands.

Meanwhile, Princess Hakuei called out the armies from the Kou Empire and enters Quishan. She announces that this town will be under the authority of the Kou Empire but the slaves will be released as per her command but in return, the citizens must pay their taxes daily for the Empire.

After that announcement, the Quishan citizens were in mixed feelings that they are now be able to live freely in their own and as well the slaves but they were dismayed that they are under the authority of the Kou Empire.

The red haired girl changed her dirty slave clothes to a new, simple and clean slave clothes were the skirt was below her thighs. The Fanalis girl continue to leaped to any buildings and when she was about to passed both the Kou Empire's princess and her assistant riding on each horse. She jumped down to their presence that startled most of the Kou Empire's soldiers of the strange girl's presence.

She looked at the young princess with a stern and curious look, "Why did you release all the slaves in Quishan and conquering it. I wanted to know what you are thinking, Kou Empire's princess." Her steady red eyes stared at the calmed young princess.

Hakuei sighed and smiled, "Because, that is my duty as the princess of the Kou Empire. I don't want human discrimination that's why, I release all the slaves to give them the second chance to do whatever they want in life. " At those words, Morgiana's heartbeat stops, a free world for fee people just like her.

This woman was different as she could ever imagine.

Seisyun suddenly spoke, "Hey, What do you plan now, since you are no longer a slave, Morgiana-san?" he had forgotten about how this girl beaten him but he can see that this girl is a kind hearted person and she was just blindly following that cruel man's orders.

The Kou princess nod, "That's right, Morgiana. Do you want to come with us?" at her peculiar suggestion, the Kou Empire's soldiers and Morgiana were surprised.

She blinked her eyelashes, "I-I'm not so sure but I want to go to Cathargo and follow what my benefactor's wishes." She replied with a hints of red on her cheeks.

Hakuei remembers that masked man's last words before he committed suicide in front of them, _Go back to your homeland, Morgiana._

She looked at the Fanalis girl with a pleading look, "But, I'm sure it'll be a long journey, so will you please come with us to the Kou Empire….not as a slave but as my guest…will you, Morgiana?" she pleaded deeply, she wanted the Fanalis to explore the Kou Empire first before the young girl will be going to the Dark Continent.

She giggled, she couldn't wait to meet this girl to her worrywart little brother, Hakuryuu, since her little brother has no friends around the palace and its befitting that she'll introduce Morgiana to him.

As Morgiana looked at the two of them, they looked like she could trust them and this lady, Hakuei, was saved her life from slavery and she owe her greatly, that's why, she decided to accept the princess' offer to her.

She smiled kindly, "Alright, Hakuei-san." She nod indicating that she accepted the offer.

Both Hakuei and Seisyun overjoyed.

"Okay, Morgiana! Let's go to the Kou Empire." Hakuei offers her pale hand and the Fanalis girl accepts it with no hesitation.

As they leaved the town of Quishan, Morgiana looked at Hakuei and vowed that she will soon pay her kindness.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"You did it, Alibaba-kun!" an 11 year old Magi cheered on his chosen king candidate, a cheerful but clumsy blond haired former prince of Balbadd who just conquered the dungeon of the Fire djinn, Amon.

They are riding on the magic carpet with a large sack of treasures with them. The blond haired young man named Alibaba Saluja just looked at his dagger with a cheerful smug on his lips.

"Thank you, Aladdin, without your help, I couldn't be able to have this kind of power to help my country." He grinned at the blue haired boy.

As they grinning and laughing with one another, none of them know exactly what is going on in Quishan or even the fact that it was under the authority of the Kou Empire. As the two boys traveled together, they didn't know the greater danger will come and as well our female Fanalis who innocently accepts the naïve princess' offer.

She didn't know the _great danger_ lies in the Kou Empire's palace.

 **A/N: As I have warned to all the readers, the canon plot will be different and it is difficult because, I have only learn a little about these characters and it is very challenging to write this fanfic because I am not familiar of Magi but rather, I am, honestly, to God supports the HakuMor ship ever since that 'manly' confession on Hakuryuu to Morgiana. I love this couple and I'd just hope that they ended up together, like seriously.**

 **Please leave a review or anything you want to watch out for the next chapter…!**


End file.
